


Wittenberg

by pqlaertes



Category: Hamlet - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pqlaertes/pseuds/pqlaertes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How it was before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wittenberg

We jumped the bed, and one night broke its frame,  
and read our lessons, wept as Thisbe died.  
When the gold ran out, you'd shout your name.  
and, for the prince, they'd put the debt aside.  
We never wasted words except to sing  
or cry out loud the sweetest lines of Greek   
or shout for more, for more of everything;  
when hearts are one, what need have tongues to speak?  
When at your father's death you had to leave  
\-- left a weeping wench, Aristophanes unread --  
I tied the mourning band around your sleeve  
and knelt to you and bent my common head.  
"A prince you came," I said, "a king you go."  
You shook your head, "Not so, Horatio."

 

 

=1999=


End file.
